Salvage
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: What would happen if Buffy came to LA after Angelus' phone call to the Summers' house in the season 4 Angel episode Salvage?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Salvage

Author: Edel

Summary: What would happen if Buffy came to LA after Angelus' phone call to the Summers' house in the season 4 Angel episode Salvage?

Distribution: my group

Rating: PG13-R

Spoilers: Angel episodes "Salvage"

Disclaimer: There not mine, never will be.

Feedback: Please! It's like chocolate...

Dedication: To Marchelle, for being a great beta and for always sending brill feedback!

Prologue  
  
You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do...

"Taking over Me" by Evanescence

She found herself walking. Where to, she did not know. Suddenly, she found herself in what appeared to be a dimly lit warehouse. She felt a tingling sensation in her stomach, and knew immediately. It was him. She swung around, but saw nothing. She sighed. She turned around again, and shrieked.  
  
"Angel," she said, relief flooding her, as she placed a hand over her heart, "You startled me." He bent down so that his face was inches away from hers and whispered with a smirk,  
  
"Wrong person, lover." She stood still, shocked for a moment. As he began to circle her, she caught a glimpse of a large, stone demon in the distance. She jumped slightly as he stood right behind her. "The Beast," he whispered softly in her ear. She continued to stare ahead as he spoke again. "Pretty much the only thing that could do damage to that thick, stony hide is himself, or maybe, I don't know, a piece of himself." She slowly turned to face him, confusion shining in her emerald green eyes.  
  
"What do this mean?" she asked, as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that now held no soul.  
  
"I think you know what this means, don't you?" he replied cryptically, as he tenderly touched her cheek. She felt a tug at her heart.  
  
"Angelus?" She opened her eyes and found herself on her bed, whispering his name. She looked down. She still wore the blood-stained clothes she was wearing last night while out slaying. She blinked as the sun shone brightly through her open curtains. She distantly heard Dawn on the phone. The phone, she thought, that's what woke me up. She quickly changed and went downstairs, unaware that her day was about to dramatically change.  
  
TBC...  
  
Let me know if I should continue this with lots of feedback!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Salvage

Author: Edel

Summary: see prologue...

Distribution: my group . If you want it on your site, just ask!

Spoilers: Angel episode "Salvage"

Chapter 1

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me

"Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down

_In LA..._

A woman ran around a corner and down a dark, deserted street, risking looking back as they quickly gained on her. Suddenly, she ran into a tall, dark and handsome man who caught and steadied her with his arms.

"Help me," she pleaded. The vampires stopped in their tracks, seeing who he was.

"It's alright now," he assured her. "I've got ya."

He put his arm around her, and they started walking away from the vampires.

"Sssh," he said to the woman, who was sobbing quietly.

"I don't know how to thank you," the woman said, her hand on her heart.

"I do," he said, spinning her around to face him. "Scream for me!"

And she did, seeing his true face. He growled and leaned in for the kill, but stopped as he heard a vampire ask,

"Slayer? You sure?" The girl ran away as fast as she could, but Angelus was too busy eavesdropping to notice. He saw the two vampires that had chased the girl talking to a guy. The said guy then replied,

"Just got word, she's in town." Slowly, an evil grin appeared on Angelus' face.

...

He slid noiselessly into a lit phone booth, and let his fingers dial the number he knew off by heart. He waited, until someone answered on the other line.

"Hi, Dawn? Yeah, it's me," he said in a slight mocking voice. He laughed slightly. "Is your sister home?" he asked, looking outside the booth.

"She is?" He hung up, not hearing her reply. He exhaled.

"It's the other one," he muttered as he exited the booth.

...

"Yeah, I'll... get her," Dawn replied, confused as she heard the dial tone. She hung up the phone.

"Weird," she murmured. She walked into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator to look for some breakfast. When she closed it again, Buffy stood there.

"Jesus Buffy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Dawn exclaimed, clutching her heart.

"Who was on the phone?" Buffy inquired.

"Your ex-honey," Dawn answered as she began making herself breakfast.

"But he didn't seem like himself on the phone," she added absentmindedly. She turned to face Buffy.

"He wanted to know if you were home, and when I said you were, he hung up! I tell ya, working with Cordy has finally gotten to him." Buffy's breath caught in her throat.

_My dream_, she thought. _It's true. He's back._ She hurriedly ran upstairs, Dawn following her.

"Buffy? What's going on?" she asked, worry and confusion etched on her face.

"Get Willow, tell her to be prepared to follow me in her car," Buffy replied urgently from her closet.

"Why? And to where?" Buffy looked over her shoulder, determination in her voice.

"I'm going on a roadtrip to LA, and I'm gonna need a witch."

While Buffy raced to LA, Faith was busy fighting for her live. She shot an arrow at the Beast, but it reflected off him, and the Beast continued to walk closer. She kicked and punched him, but he remained unharmed. Suddenly, he caught her by the throat and she struggled to breathe.

"Smile Faith, thought you'd enjoy a threesome," she heard Angelus say behind her. She glanced back at him.

"Sure," she managed to say, and elbowed him in the face, and managed to break free from the Beast's grasp.

"Oh," Angelus said.

"Let's get it on," Faith said, as Angelus laughed. She looked back and forth between them, then decided to attack the Beast first. She delivered punches and kicks to his stone body, but he did nothing. She punched again, blow after blow reigning on his stomach.

"Ow," Angelus said loudly.

"Watch yourself big guy. Girl's on fire." She hit him, landing several to his rock head, but had no effect. Suddenly, he angrily hit her, sending her flying in the air to smash into a large wooden box.

"Oh," Angelus winced, "That's gonna sting in the morning."

The Beast grabbed Faith, but she broke loose. He tried to punch her but failed, as she ducked and punched and kicked him once again in his hard stomach, then back flipped and kicked him in the head.

"Nice," Angelus commented.

She tried to punch the Beast again, but he roughly caught hold of her arm and hit her in the face. He then swung her around and she landed on some hard plastic containers. Angelus sniggered.

...

Faith tried to stand, but the Beast punched her, sending her to the cold ground again. Several more times, she tried to get up, but was hit back down again. He kicked her harshly, as Angelus mocked,

"C'mon Faithy. You're not even trying." The Beast then picked her up, and she immediately spat her own blood at him. Outraged by this, he grabbed her, raised her high in the air, and let her fall to the now familiar ground.

"Better get up," Angelus told her.

"Oh," he winced, as he witnessed Faith being severely kicked in the air to land on wooden barrels.

"You know, somebody should break this up," he suggested as he left Faith's line of vision. She struggled to stand, but could only crawl. She looked up at the Beast, her breath coming out in shallow pants, as he slowly walked towards her.

"This... is all you are," he said, spreading out his arms before him.

Faith looked around her something, anything to help her escape.

"I have heard that Slayers possessed great strength," he continued. Suddenly, without warning, the Beast was attacked from behind.

"We do," Buffy Summers answered, as she shoved a sharp piece of stone into his back. He screamed as he disappeared into a bright light.

"Faith," she coolly acknowledged the injured Slayer.

"Hey B," Faith rasped. The blonde Slayer held out a hand to Faith, and helped her to stand.

"Thanks," she weakly said, then fell on Buffy.

"Whoa there, soldier," Buffy gasped, trying to support Faith. "We don't want you passing out on us here. Let's take a look at those wounds."

Faith winced as Buffy examined them.

"Well," Buffy said, standing again, "my car's parked just parked outside. C'mon."

She helped Faith to stand. As they walked out of the warehouse, they noticed the sun shining brightly on them.

"Well, what do ya know? Killing the Beast really does bring back the sun," Buffy joked. She helped Faith into her jeep, and sped away. Faith was looking out the window, when she remembered.

"Wes!" she said urgently, looking at Buffy.

"What about him?" Buffy asked as she stopped at a red light.

"He... he was at the warehouse too. He was fighting vamps."

"Oh... well, he'll be okay then with the sun and all," Buffy answered as the light turned green. She began driving.

"Wait," she said after a moment, "where are we going?" Faith looked at her, confused.

"I thought you knew," she replied slowly.

"Yeah, well, I thought _you _knew!" Buffy shot back as she continued to drive.

"The Hyperion Hotel. That's where everyone is holding up at the moment," Faith told her. Buffy nodded.

"Okay, that's fine. We're on the right road." Faith nodded in agreement. There was a brief silence. Then Faith spoke up.

"I wonder what happened to-" she started.

"I told you, Wes is a big boy," Buffy interrupted as she carefully maneuvered the jeep through the narrow backstreets.

"No, not Wes," Faith began, then stopped.

"Who then?" Buffy asked her. When Faith failed to reply, Buffy spoke again.

"What are we, in second grade here?" She immediately got a sense of déjà vu as Faith finally answered.

"Angelus," she softly replied, looking out the window. Faith jolted forward as Buffy slammed on the brakes. She looked at Faith.

"Excuse me, WHAT?!"

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Salvage

**Author:** Edel

**Summary: **see prologue…

**Distribution:** My update group, my B/A group (see my main page for links). If you want it on your site, just ask!

**Spoilers:** Angel episode _"Salvage"_

**Author's Note:**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I've been swamped with so many new fic ideas, and I've been busy trying to get started on writing them all down, or else I know I'll forget the plotlines I have for them. Also, big thank you to Sarah for betaing this chapter for me on short notice! Love ya forever chica!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Haven't slept in a week  
My bed has become my coffin  
Cannot breath, cannot speak  
My head's like a bomb, still waiting  
Take my heart and take my soul  
I don't need them anymore _

The one I love  
Is striking me down on my knees  
The one I love  
Drowning me in my dreams  
The one I love  
Over and over again  
Dragging me under

"The One I Love" by The Rasmus

* * *

Faith slowly looked over at the wide-eyed Slayer.

"What... but, I thought you knew," she said, confused. Buffy sighed.

"I knew, in my heart," she whispered, lost in thought.

"Huh?" Faith interrupted her thoughts, confused. Buffy shook her head.

"I... had a dream. Last night," Buffy began.

"Oh... one of those special dreams reserved only for Slayers?" Faith interrupted. Buffy nodded.

"Well, Angel was in my dream, only he wasn't himself, he was... _him_. And he kinda gave me a cryptic message on how to kill the Beast, so I came, I slew, all's right in the world again," Buffy finished.

"Except for... Wes?"

"About that," Buffy interrupted. "I know it was harsh of me to just leave without him, the only thing is he wasn't there when I arrived, so-"

"No!" Faith said. "Wes! There he is!" She pointed to a figure limping on the pavement. Buffy pulled over the jeep, and escorted the ex-Watcher into the back seat.

"How ya doing, Wes?" Faith asked as Buffy set off again.

"Been better," Wes groaned. "What are you doing in LA, Buffy?" Buffy met his gaze in the rear-view mirror.

"I'll tell all when we get inside," she told him, as she pulled up none too gently outside the Hyperion.

"Right. Here we are," she sighed.

* * *

In the Hyperion, Fred, Gunn and Lorne were answering the never silent phones. Connor was with Cordelia in her room. Suddenly, the front doors of the hotel were kicked open, and a petite, blonde woman entered with Wes, both supporting Faith.

"Who are you? What did you do to them?" Gunn demanded.

"I'm Buffy, the vampire Slayer, and this is a result of Angelus' doing." They looked guiltily at each other. "By the way," Buffy added, "how the _hell_ did he get loose!"

* * *

When all the wounds had been tended to and they were comfortably seated on the large sofa in the foyer, Buffy began her assault again.

"Well?" she started. "How did all of this happen?" Before any of them could speak, a voice sounded from above.

"He experienced a moment of true happiness with _me_, of course." Buffy narrowed her eyes, and craned her neck to see the figure standing at the top of the stairs.

"Well, well. If it isn't _Queen C_. You know sweetie, I think you're getting pudgy around the edges," Buffy sneered. Cordelia looked down at her swelling body, and glared at the Slayer.

"You just jealous 'cause I _have_ a chest and womanly curves," Cordelia replied mockingly.

"And blonde? Puh-lease, you think Angel will fall for you if you try to look like me?" Buffy continued, seemingly unfazed by Cordelia's insult.

"I don't think, I _know_," Cordelia said, smiling coldly. The others, with the exception of Faith, stared open-mouthed at Cordelia. They had never really seen the bitchy side of her before. Buffy's triumphant grin fell from her lips for less than a second, but Faith witnessed it, and comfortingly placed a hand on her sister Slayer's arm. Buffy smiled coldly, getting some of her nerve back.

"Ha! You _really_ think that I'm gonna believe that Angel would sleep with some other blonde, especially you?" Buffy said coldly, getting some of her nerve back.

"Well, what would you call his _liaison_ with my mother?" Buffy turned to see a tall, lanky boy about Dawn's age jump from the banister on the first floor to land gracefully on his feet near her. As he slowly approached, her voice returned to her.

"W-who are you?" she asked, dreading the answer. He raised his chin defiantly.

"I'm Angel's son."

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Salvage

**Author:** Edel

**Summary:**see prologue…

**Distribution:** my site, my update group myB/Aus group. If you want it on your site, just ask!

**Spoilers:** Angel episode "Salvage"

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_/ I feel like a song without the words  
A man without a soul  
A bird without its wings  
A heart without a home  
I feel like a knight without a sword  
The sky without the sun  
cos you are the one _

I feel like a ship beneath the waves  
A child who's lost its way  
A door without a key  
A face without a name  
I feel like a breath without the air  
And every day's the same  
since you've gone away

I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
and I miss you everyday /

"_Never Gonna Leave Your Side" by Daniel Bedingfield _

"I'm Angel's son."

As soon as the words escaped Connor's lips, all colour drained from Buffy's face.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered. She cleared her throat. "He's kidding, right?" she asked, looking at her ex-Watcher.

"I'm afraid not," Wes admitted.

"How? He's a vampire, he can't have kids," she argued, as a distant memory floated back to her.

_Flashback_

"_Like I'm really planning to have kids anytime soon. Uh, maybe someday, in the future, when I'm done having a life, but... right now kids would be just a little too much to deal with." Buffy said, walking alongside Angel in the cemetery._

"_I wouldn't know." He stopped, looking at her. "I don't... Well, you know, I, I can't."_

"_Oh." She glanced away, then back at his face, bathed in pale moonlight. "That's okay, um... I-I figured there were all sorts of things vampires couldn't do. You know, like work for the Telephone Company, or volunteer for the Red Cross, or... have little vampires."_

"_So you don't think about the future?" Angel questioned, as she stopped and leaned against a gravestone._

"_No," she replied softly._

"_Never?"_

"_No." He swallowed harshly, contemplating his next question._

"_You really don't care what happens a year from now? Five years from now?" he asked._

"_Angel, when I look into the future, a-a... all I see is you! All I want is you," she told him._

"_I know the feeling," he said, leaning in for a kiss._

_End flashback_

"He told me he couldn't," she murmured.

"It was a mystical birth, a prophecy," Wes told her. Buffy met Connor's gaze.

"Who's your mother?" she whispered.

"Well, who's the other blonde Angel has had... affection for for decades?" Cordelia cut in.

"Darla," Buffy stated, confusing colouring her tone. "But she's-"

"Been resurrected as a human by Wolfram and Hart, an evil law firm, made a vampire again by Drusilla, and Angel slept with her at a low point in his life about two years ago," Gunn interrupted.

"But, you're what, eighteen?" Buffy asked Connor.

"Seventeen," he answered. Buffy nodded.

"Same age as Dawn," she muttered.

"I grew up in-" Connor said, interrupting her train of thought.

"A hell dimension," Wes explained, "and in hell dimensions, time travels at a different speed to our reality."

"Don't I know it," Buffy grumbled.

* * *

Buffy sat outside in the courtyard, waiting for the sun to set fully so she could go patrolling and hopefully release all the pent-up frustration, anger and hurt. Suddenly, Connor sat down beside her on the steps. After a few moments, Connor spoke softly. 

"So. You're the Slayer."

"Yep."

"I was taught about you." She glanced at him. "By the man who took me," he continued. She nodded.

"So, I'm guessing you're a member of the supernatural abilities club too, with that jump you made earlier," she commented.

"Yeah," he replied. As the sun sank below the horizon, Connor stood and headed for the gateway. Buffy also stood and quickly followed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, grabbing his arm. He shook off her hold.

"Patrolling."

"Nu-uh. You're bait to Angelus, someone Angel cares about more than anything in this world," she protested. Connor stopped, and looked at her.

"Why would he want you instead of Cordy then?" She shrugged awkwardly. _Maybe because Cordy's a self-centred bitch? _she thought._ No. She's supposed to be nice now._ She tried not to laugh at that thought.

"It's a long story," she explained. _One I'd rather not go into details about at the moment._

"Look, I'm coming with whether you like it or not," he continued. She sighed in defeat.

"Just like Dawn," she muttered, as they began walking towards the seedy side of Los Angeles.

* * *

After asking around in bars and nightclubs for a couple of hours, they headed for an abandoned warehouse where Angelus had supposedly been spotted near with a crowd of vampires, and also muttering to himself. _Maybe he has Angel for company in his head now,_ Buffy thought, chuckling quietly. 

They entered the warehouse slowly, sliding into defensive positions, ready to attack if need be. Buffy signalled for Connor to check one part of the deserted building while she began to search another. A few minutes later, Buffy realised that the place had become _too_ silent. She moved stealthily and quickly, walking towards the area that Connor was supposed to be exploring.

Her breath hitched as she saw him sprawled on the concrete floor. She rushed over to him, and bent to check his pulse. It was strong, but from the looks of it, he was going to be out for an hour or two at least. _Oh God,_ she thought frantically, _what the hell is-_

"Hello, lover."

* * *

TBC…if I get plenty of reviews:P 


End file.
